The Lost Tales of Severus Snape
by Vic1
Summary: This is the first of a short collection of stories about the life of Severus Snape. I will not write about every single year that he was at Hogwarts. In the future you can expect a story about Snape finding out the truth about Lupin, and also a story abou


The Lost Tales of Severus Snape Chapter 1 - Hogwarts Year 1  
  
This is the first of a short collection of stories about the life of Severus Snape. I will not write about every single year that he was at Hogwarts. In the future you can expect a story about Snape finding out the truth about Lupin, and also a story about him as a Death Eater. I hope that you enjoy this first story. It is a tale of Snape's first year at Hogwarts and the events which caused him to dislike James Potter and his friends.  
  
July 31st, 1971 Snape House just North of London  
  
"Severus, get down here!!!"  
  
"Damn it, how am I supposed to get anything done with her calling me down there every two bloody minutes", the young black haired boy spat to himself.  
  
Severus Snape briskly jogged down his stairs which led into the living room where his mother and father were both waiting for him. His father was supposed to be away on business. He was a curse breaker for the Diagon Alley Gringotts, specializing in the Dark Arts. Severus wondered why he was here, as he was supposed to be in Egypt training some new curse breakers at the Nile River Gringotts location.  
  
"Father, what are...."  
  
"Shh, don't talk, I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life" his father said with almost a twinkle in his eye.  
  
All of a sudden, the family owl, Mercury, swooped in with an old looking envelope in his hands. It tossed it down at Severus who just looked blankly at his parents. "Should I open it now?" he asked only to see that their faces were giving him the answer he was looking for.  
  
Severus proceeded to open up the letter and mentally recorded this moment as one of his happiest.  
  
Dear Severus Snape,  
  
On behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am proud to let you know that you have been accepted. The term starts on September 1st. Attached are your book list and instructions for getting on the train.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress  
  
Before he even got a chance to react, his parents had thrown him in the fireplace and flooed him away to Diagon Alley. Severus had been there before, but only for his brothers and sisters. His parents were hurriedly buying everything on his lists. While shopping Severus saw a group of three boys who seemed to be getting into trouble. While he was not a trouble maker, Severus did not have many friends and decided that he would try to at least meet some people before school started, to relieve his anxiety.  
  
"Hi, I'm Severus Snape, are you guys going into your first year at Hogwarts, because you seem to be buying the same stuff as me."  
  
"Hey Severus, I am Remus Lupin, pleased to meet you. This is James Potter and over there...wait, where did he go?" Said the young man with blond hair  
  
They all saw that the young man with the jet black hair had set off a firecracker, which had proceeded to hit the side of Ollivander's Wand Shop.  
  
"Sirius Black, pleasure to meet you" said the young troublemaker  
  
"Severus Snape, and the pleasure is all mine."  
  
At that, Severus saw his parents waving him over there, so he bid the three farewells and told them that he would look for them on the train come September.  
  
Later that night, back at home, Severus was completely immersed in his book, "The Encyclopedia of Spells, Charms, Hexes and Curses." His parents had not bought this one for him, as it wasn't on the list. Severus had used what money he actually had and gotten it for himself. Now that he had a wand, he could finally try some spells on his own.  
  
By September 1st, Severus had a very expansive knowledge of spells, especially those linked to the dark arts.  
  
Aboard the Hogwarts Express, Severus looked for his three young friends. He found them sitting in a cabin with a fourth, kind of chubby stupid looking chap.  
  
"Hey Severus, how are you? Meet Peter, he is a first year as well." proclaimed James Potter, who Severus noticed had a certain proud attitude about him, which he wasn't sure suited him. There was nothing especially special about Potter, he had untidy jet black hair, wore stupid looking glasses and was kind of scrawny. Nonetheless, he was very friendly, and Severus really wanted friends as he hadn't made any in his young years. For a wizard, you get all of your basic education from your parents. There is not primary education. Hogwarts does not teach how to read and write.  
  
"So Sev, what house do you think you are going to be in?" Asked Sirius, who had just punched Remus in the arm for slipping him a paper flavor jelly bean, claiming it was coconut.  
  
"Honestly, I am not sure. As far as I know, they all have their own strengths and weaknesses. My father was in Slytherin, which from what I read in 'Hogwarts, a History' is a good house, but happens to turn out an unusual number of evil wizards. As for my mother, she went to a school in Australia, where she's from, so I can only guess what house she would have been in. I suppose that I'll just get sorted like the rest of the first years and let the hat decide." Severus said, and then noticed that they were all confused.  
  
"Hat?" asked Peter who seemed to be terrified.  
  
"Yeah, all of the first years are sorted by a hat, called of course the Sorting Hat. It's a school tradition, started by Godric Gryffindor." Judging by their blank expressions, he could tell that they hadn't read "Hogwarts a History".  
  
Snape broke the silence by asking which house they hope to be in.  
  
"Gryffindor" all three of them exclaimed, with Peter two syllables behind.  
  
"Wow, I guess you guys do know something about the school. Why are you so enthusiastic about Gryffindor anyway?" Snape asked, wondering what could possibly be so great about Gryffindor.  
  
"It's sort of a family tradition, every member of my father's family has been a Gryffindor, so I guess I just want to live up to them." Said James with an anxious look on his face.  
  
"Sounds good, I'm sure you'll get in, if all of your relatives did." Snape was a little confused, as he hadn't taken them all for Gryffindor material, especially not Peter. He suspected that Peter was a squib.  
  
"Have you learned any spells yet Severus?" Sirius asked with the utmost look of interest on his face.  
  
"Yeah, tons, mostly basic stuff, but I bought this book which has a lot of Dark Arts spells. I know what you guys are going to say, but I figure if I learn these, I'll do great in Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
The train came to a halting stop and they were led by a giant man named Hagrid to little boats which went to the school. There was only supposed to be room for four in them, but all five squeezed in.  
  
"I hope I can get on the Quidditch team this year, but I don't think first years ever make it." Snape proclaimed, and at the mention of Quidditch the five were immersed in conversation about the greatest sport in the wizarding world." He had loved Quidditch, and had practiced by himself a lot and it was very important that he got on the Quidditch team.  
  
"Yeah, I'd imagine that it would be a blast, I always feel very natural flying." James said, and Severus could tell that this boy felt the same about Quidditch as he did.  
  
The Sorting began with Augustus Avery, who was sorted into Slytherin.  
  
Snape was quite confused when the next name called was that of Remus Lupin, as it seemed that they were not going in alphabetical order. Lupin was sorted into Gryffindor, as were Potter, Black and Pettigrew. Snape noticed that four of the teachers clapped extra hard when somebody was sorted into a particular house, as though each of the four had preferences. Then he reminded himself that each house has a head of house.  
  
"Snape, Severus" Professor McGonagall's voice carried throughout the entire hall. Snape was quite nervous, and he just wanted to get it over with. As far as preferences, he truly wanted to be in the house that suited him the most. It seemed that all of the other kids who were from wizarding families just wanted to be in the same house as their parents. Severus felt that this was kind of narrow-minded, since the sorting was supposed to focus on the personality of the student, not his or her parents.  
  
As Snape sat down McGonagall placed the hat on him.  
  
"Hmm. Very, very interesting indeed. You seem to have a ripe mind young man. You have a thirst to prove yourself, but where can you do this. Perhaps in Gryffindor you can excel. Well, maybe not, better be, SLYTHERIN!!!!"  
  
Snape looked over at the Slytherin table where they were cheering for him. He then glanced over at the Gryffindor table where his four friends were, and actually felt bad that he wasn't with them. At this the school headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood up and began his speech. Snape found the old man to have a certain aura which made him feel comfortable. This Dumbledore was special.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, and a very special welcome to our new students. I would like to welcome to Hogwarts a new teacher, whose experience I am sure you will all benefit from. I give you Mr. Bartemius Crouch. He will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Mr. Crouch is on loan to the school from the Ministry of Magic, so if one day you go to class and he is not there, rest assured that he is immersed in important business."  
  
Crouch looked so rigid, and Snape could tell that he would be a perfect DADA teacher.  
  
After the feast the first years were led upstairs to their dormitories. They came to a statue which had moving eyes. It was holding a gigantic axe.  
  
"Bavado Hunendo," stated a prefect and magically the doors opened to their common room. It was absolutely amazing; unlike anything else Severus had ever seen.  
  
"Welcome to Slytherin House. I am Lucius Malfoy. I am prefect of this house. You should know that here at Slytherin we value certain things more than the other houses. You will all be responsible for trying your best to help us win the house cup. We have won it three years running. Now, if any of you ever need anything, just ask me, I'll be in my room." Snape noticed that this Lucius Malfoy character was even brasher than Potter. As he thought of that name, he got a slightly sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It's not that he wasn't impressed with Slytherin, but all of his friends so far were in Gryffindor. Snape tried not to worry, as there were some boys in his grade.  
  
Snape met the boys in his year and instantly liked them. They seemed to fit his personality better than Potter and his friends. First there was Evan Rosier. He was tall, with a mean look in his eye, like a demon. Next was Marty Wilkes, who was quiet but it seemed very calculating. Joseph Lestrange was a good looking chap. The last boy in the room with them was a nervous looking fellow.  
  
"And what is your name?" Snape asked the boy.  
  
"Uh, I am Slatero Quirrell. Most people just call me Quirrell. It is very nice to meet you."  
  
The first day of classes was eventful and had a profound effect on Snape's future. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Crouch first. The Gryffindor students were also in the class. Snape went and said hello to Potter, Black and Lupin. When he returned to his seat, a few of the Slytherins began to give him crap for talking to their mortal enemies. Snape decided that he would not let his housemates decide who he was enemies with. The class was quite enjoyable for Severus, who had earned Slytherin twenty points for his perfect execution of the Petrificus Totalus spell on Evan Rosier. After Crouch applied the counter spell, Rosier asked Snape to help him learn it later. Snape wasn't sure if a spell like that would be safe in Rosier's arsenal, but he would show him anyway.  
  
After class Severus noticed a young lady who truly caught his attention. He learned that her name was Lily Evans. She was sorted into Gryffindor. He was about to introduce himself when James Potter walked right in front of him and threw his arm around her. They walked off playfully. Severus was beginning to despise Potter more and more each day.  
  
As the year passed by, Snape became more and more used to being a Slytherin. He was starting to develop hatred towards Gryffindors especially, as if it was genetically pre programmed into his blood. Nonetheless, he still spoke with his Gryffindor friends whenever he saw them.  
  
One day, Severus was walking to class with Rosier, Wilkes and Lestrange when he walked by Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. Rosier threw a piece of bread at them and it hit Peter right in the face. Sirius immediately pounced on Rosier like a wild animal but James and Remus were able to pull him off.  
  
"Why is it that all Slytherins have to be assholes?" Sirius asked Severus as if the rest of the Slytherins were not even there.  
  
"Sirius, he threw bread. I think you overreacted a bit. I don't really think calling us assholes is appropriate" Snape answered, although through months of talking to Rosier, he had learned that most Slytherins despised Gryffindor students.  
  
At this James Potter spoke, "What happened to you Severus, you were so cool on the train. You don't even talk to us when we pass you by in the halls anymore."  
  
The usually quiet Wilkes spoke up for the first time, "Why would he want to talk to you? You are just a bunch of Mudblood lover's. Especially you Potter. I see you walking around with that filthy Lily Evans."  
  
Severus was upset by this comment, since he was fond of Lily, and she seemed to have a lot of magical talent for a person born of muggles.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about her, if you know what is good for you." James angrily mumbled, as he took out his wand.  
  
What happened next is mostly a blur. Severus is not sure where it came from, but after the first spell was cast, all of them had their wands out. They all starting firing charms at each other. He went to fire a disarming spell at Potter and Rosier. His only intention was to stop the fight, and he figured that if he disarmed James and Evan, the others would stop.  
  
As Severus shot his spell they both moved. It flew by them and nailed a girl who just happened to be walking by. She was thrown back about ten feet and knocked unconscious. It was Lily Evans. Severus felt so bad about this.  
  
"Boys, come with me." Snape turned around to see Professor Flitwick, the tiny head of Ravenclaw looking at him with a very angry expression.  
  
Flitwick led them to his office.  
  
"First of all, I want to know who fired the spell that knocked out Miss Evans."  
  
"It was me, but I didn't." Snape was cut off by Flitwick.  
  
"Thirty points from Slytherin. Mr. Snape, why would you fire a disarming spell at an unarmed girl?" Flitwick was actually quite intimidating for a little man.  
  
"I really didn't mean to. I was trying to break up the fight between James and Evan and they both moved out of the way. I wouldn't purposely hurt Lily. I feel terrible. James can even tell you that I was just trying to break it up." Snape truly did feel terrible.  
  
"Is this true James?" asked Flitwick inquisitively.  
  
"Umm, I am not quite sure actually."  
  
"Come on Potter, why would I want to hurt Lily, what would be my motive?" Snape asked, increasingly angrily.  
  
At this moment he realized that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were released. Flitwick did not take any points from Gryffindor. They just got off. This was ridiculous. It was as if he had it in for them.  
  
"Every year we get a new group of Slytherins and every year they go out of their way to cause trouble, especially with the Gryffindors. Mr. Snape, you will serve detention all of next week with me. The rest of you will go for three days."  
  
"I can't believe Potter." Snape said as he and his friends walked away from Flitwicks office. "He could have stuck up for me; I really didn't mean to do that."  
  
As the year wound down the rivalry between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, especially Snape and Potter got more intense. Snape truly despised James, and Lily wouldn't even talk to him. She seemed to be afraid. From this moment on, Severus Snape was a Slytherin all the way. He learned that he only had his friends and if Potter and his friends wanted to treat him like an enemy that he would return the sentiments whole- heartedly. 


End file.
